


The dragon

by LaughingMcNugget



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghoul with a sailor's mouth, Glowey bloweys, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingMcNugget/pseuds/LaughingMcNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something went down between the tin can and his fiery dame, and she sought out the good Mayor to blow off some of that pent up smoke. Of the people, for the people; he was more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dragon

It wasn’t unlike Hancock to have one night stands, he relished in them while he was between relationships. He especially loved the ones fueled a little bit by anger, because as much as he loved the sex, he enjoyed the juicy gossip too. Not that he’d share, but he had a collection of interesting stories to revisit when he found himself bored, which was pretty much never.

  
Mayor. Duh.

  
Tonight was another one of those not bored, angry one night stand nights, and the dame on his bed was as raw as a rare Brahmin steak. She’d stretched out like a champ, all soft and plush on the bedspread, looking like quite a few of his favorite stroke magazine models. The noises she made just from stretching, like she’d been made out of rubber or something. She’s popped her back and let out a low groan that would have made a Diamond City callgirl’s blood drain into their cheeks. His blood drained from the filthy sound, although a bit more southern on his body. The vision of bright red hair, golden hazel eyes and the torn ear made her look like a sleeping dragon on its horde. A selfish beast, and she’d wanted him. The ghoul didn’t much care for the act of sensually stripping on his part. He wasn’t much of a show, and he knew that. Then again, most of his one night stands weren’t wanting him, they wanted done right before they scampered back to their real lovers. The dragon perched on his bed growled at him, and he was her prey for tonight. He’d let her slink from the bedspread, and settled himself, exposed and erect, in the center on the bed. Hands folded behind his head, thin lips cracked in a devious smirk, legs spread comfortably, and cock high like a flag. He was the picture of indulgence, and he’d let her drink it all in.

  
“What’s got you away from the tin can tonight, Nicks. Last time I heard you and that moaning mass of metal were getting’ real close. Something happen?” he’d let her indulge him with a story, maybe while she indulged him with a little bit of what was going on between those thick thighs.

Damn.

  
She’d narrowed those golden green eyes on him with such intensity that he’d gone from prey to dead meat in an instant. That look said ‘shut up’ and by god if he was smart he’d shut up.

  
He was, in fact, very smart.

  
Smart ass, that is.

  
“Calm down with the bedroom eyes sunshine, unless you want me spurting just lookin’ at that lovely face.”

  
His sneering laugher was cut short by a kiss to the veined head of his cock, hot breath exhaled over it for just a moment. She placed a hand on his hip, and slid herself over him as though she were water and he was the stream she flowed down. That left a lovely, and very wet and very public image in his head; maybe he’d have to travel to Sanctuary and fuck her in the stream, all that cool water and fresh air would do his city slicker lungs well. Speaking of lungs, a smoke might be the kind of fire his little dragon needed to breathe to quell some of the less sexy internal flames.

  
“Would the lovely lady care for a cigarette before we begin this romp?”

  
She smiled down at him, tongue slicking over her canines and reminding him that right now he was the prey.

  
“I will take that as a yes.” He always had a few spare cigarettes and a lighter stowed in the nightstand, so he didn’t even have to move from under her to get them.

  
He spent a good while groping around in the nightstand, refusing to look away from the ample breasts that heaved with tumultuous glee at his antics.

  
Oh.

  
He’d have fun with her.

  
The ghoul picked out one cigarette, and a gold plated flip lighter. The flint scratched, sending the little flecks of sparks out, the flame light dancing in his black eyes. She glowed under the tiny light, cheery red hair combed back and shimmering like scales or coins.

  
“Open that pretty mouth for me.” He’d held the now lit cigarette to his thin lips, the smirk looking as though it were about to slice his face in half.

  
She leaned in lips hovering inches from his, thighs brushing his abdomen. Hancock took a long drag, then blew a slow stream of smoke into her mouth. She inhaled, only letting a few wispy grey tendrils snake from her mouth. She held the breath for A moment, then let the smoke seep out her nostrils in a long and slow blow.

  
“Shit, sunshine, Why don’t you come here and let me smother that fire.” He had a scarred hand buried in the cheery tufts of her hair.

  
She smirked wickedly at him, a last puff of smoke blown out her nose and against his face. Nothing could have made her look hotter than seeing the grey billow away to the saturated colors that were her. A thick tongue dipped into the cracked skin on his chin, following the tears in the skin to his lips. She snatched the cigarette in her teeth and sat back on his hips, leaning on his crooked knee. Hancock was a patient man, but even he was prone to do some teasing. Scarred hands trailed lazily up and down her thighs, rough fingertips twisting and swirling against her caramel cream skin as though he were painting the red streaks his nails left. She all but ignored him, taking a long, slow drag, and brushing away his hands with her own. Nicole slid to the side, slowly, dragging her skin across his in a way that made the ghoul hum appreciatively. He’d only closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her gliding over him. She’d ducked between his legs, one hand high on his thigh, the other still clutching the cigarette. A wisp of smoke left her mouth as she laughed, the grey tendrils touching him sensationless-ly. She laughed at the positively lewd smirk he shot down at her, smoke still pouring from her berry red lips as she did so.

  
“You just like me for my body, don’tcha baby?”

  
She only responded with another long, deep take from the cigarette. She exhaled, lips only a hairs width from his head, smoke flowing from her lips and around him in an airy embrace.

  
“Don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the viee-eeooh shit!”

  
She’d taken his head in her mouth, thick tongue twirling over the textured head and rubbing against each crack in his skin. Nobody had the nerve to do that to him ever since he’d become a ghoul.

  
Oh, he missed blowjobs. He was just so damn messed up down there that folks were afraid to do more then hop on and off.

  
“You don’t mind if I bury my fingers in your hair and fuck that pretty mouth of yours, do you?” It wasn’t his slickest dirty talk, but the way she moaned around him said it did the trick.

  
He secured a fistful of her hair, nails scraping lightly at her scalp, setting a slow pace. His hips rolled, his back arched, and he made filthy sounds with each thrust.

  
‘Oh, sunshine. No wonder you charm your way out of trouble. With a tongue like that you could -Nngh-seduce an assaultron.'

  
‘Ah! oh, mmmmmm right there, right there you dirty girl, that’s the spot. You know my skin is a good color on you, maybe we should-FUCK-ahah make this a regular thing.’

  
‘I’m thinking about what I’d like to do to you later, maybe we could switch up roles and I’ll-Oh, oh don’tstopgodyes- heh, maybe I’ll got some nice noises out of you.’

  
He’d surrendered to her laving tongue, big black eyes shut and the most smug smile across his lips, only sitting back and letting her tongue take the lead.  
Damn did she ever take it, she took it all. Right down into her throat and she nearly sang. The vibrations against his head made him moan loudly, unabashedly. The whole town must have known he was getting some fantastic head, and that was just how he wanted it. She withdrew, breathing a heated sigh over his wet head and watching the tremor in his gut make his cock pulse.

  
“Say my name, John.” She’d taken another drag, and let her jaw hang open slightly.  
It looked like she breathed fog over the hills, or clouds in the sky. Like she were a fearsome dragon blowing smokerings trying to impress the next hunk of meat she was about to consume.

  
“Mm Nicole you filthy girl.” He rutted his hips up, hand tugging at her hair slightly, trying to guide himself back into her mouth.

  
At that little show of disobedience, she flicked the cigarette ash on his thigh.

  
“Fuck! NICOLE DAMMIT!” it didn’t sound like he was hurt in the slightest.

  
She bit the meat of his inner thigh, and he let out a groan that people in Diamond City could have heard. Fucking kinky little dragon. She shook her head, only once, sinking her teeth into him, only to let that tongue of hers lave over the marks in his marred skin.

  
“You’re an animal sunshine, I love it." He’d groaned the pet name languidly, fighting the urge to buck against her lips, and knock the cigarette out of the way.

  
That tongue of hers poked out from behind berry red lips, and the tip traced the underside of his head. He panted and whined, a fist balled up in the bedspread and the other in her hair. The woman, the dragon, let smoke drip from her mouth as she did so, and blew it to swirl around his aching cock. God, his balls must’ve been nearly sucked back into his body from how tight they felt, the stray hand cradling and massaging them didn’t help the fact that he was balancing painfully on an edge that just wouldn’t break. His hand broke from her hair and wrapped around the aching, twitching shaft, thumb eagerly swirling her saliva around the head. He was so close, he was so close and she was so hot-oh God he was gonna-! She bit his hand, and he let go, feeling that needed orgasm slip like smoke from her mouth. He’d never once considered he’d go feral in bed, but the growling wail that left his mouth almost made him ponder it. Until she dragged the unlit side of her cigarette down his shaft, tongue circling his head, stray hand gently kneading his balls. Oh, he was completely sane, all of his senses were there and they were all focused around that crest of red hair his hand was buried in, and her tongue rubbing that perfect spot just around his head.

  
“Sunshine, you mightwanna-nnng-“ he’d panted out, back arching and eyes closed.

  
He snarled into the empty air above him, the fist balled up on the blanket now braced on her shoulder. He’d tried to tug her hair away, but the sound of that last almost pained cry made her swallow him whole and moan around him. That was the tipping point.

  
“Nn-oh-NicOLE FUCK!” he’d yelled out, quite eloquently, and she’d heard a few of the townspeople outside gasp loudly.

  
His hips worked relentlessly, both hands gripping her hair like a lifeline and stroking through it. Lord, she had tenacity to tolerate those bucks into her mouth, and there would be a few nice bruises she could show to the tin can when she no doubtedly went back to him. He’d have to remember that feeling the next time he had some ‘alone time’ because, damn, he hadn’t come like that in years. He heard her gag around him, at let her hair fall from his fingers. She drew herself off slowly, purposefully, dragging her tongue against the visible veins and making the ghoul sputter curses that would have made a sailor blush. When her mouth finally left him, a glowing strand connected them.

  
Oh yeah.

  
Radiation.

  
“Shit sunshine I’m so sorry, I’ve got some radaway downstairs, you just spit that ou-“

  
He stopped when he heard her gulp, her throat bobbing ever so slightly as she swallowed his orgasm. The smile on her face was downright lecherous, and he, in spite of have just been sucked off, felt scandalized under her golden green stare. If he’d had his hat on, he would have clutched it to his chest in honor of her. It took the most dedicated of ladies to down a ghoul’s aftermath.

  
“Ma’am, you have got a serious set of balls. I applaud you.” He’d tried to sit up and pull her on the bed, but he’d only managed to pick his head up and look at her “You might have to give me a breather, I feel like I just got punched in the gut in the best way possible.”

  
She stood up, and, as expected, took another long drag from the now barely a stub cigarette “You have quite a sailors mouth, mister Mayor.”

She stepped away from him, taking paces towards where her clothes laid in a pile “If things don’t go… well, according to plan; you can bet I’ll be back for more of you.”

  
She would be leaving. Of course. Hancock wondered why he expected differently. Still, nothing stopped him from turning his head and enjoying watching her zip back into that tight, dark grey uniform.

  
“I’ll be counting the days.”


End file.
